1. Field of the Invention
There is a continuing need for the rapid determination of various compounds, particularly those associated with the determination of diseased states, therapy, drug abuse and the like. Methods which are desirable require accuracy, sensitivity, and ease of handling. Numerous techniques have been employed for analysis, such as ion exchange, paper, thin layer and gas chromatography, and gas chromatography mass spectrometry.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Mee, et al, Anal. Letters 9(12), 1075 (1976) reports a rapid and quantitative blood analysis for free fatty acids by chemical ionization mass spectrometry. Mee, et al, Biomed. Mass Spectrometry 4:178 (1977) reports the rapid and quantitative blood amino acid analysis by chemical ionization mass spectrometry. Mee and Halpern, Anal. Letters 9, 605 (1976) report the derivitization of amino acids for gas chromatography.